In recent years, development of semiconductor light emitting devices and lighting apparatuses that use a semiconductor light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source has progressed (for example, see JP 2009-283449 A). The semiconductor light emitting device having a semiconductor light emitting element is gathering attention due to its power consumption or product lifespan.
Incidentally, the semiconductor light emitting device including a semiconductor light emitting element generates heat during driving (that is, when the device outputs light). When the heat generated by the semiconductor light emitting element is transmitted to various parts of the lighting apparatus, the heat may have adverse effect on the various parts. An object of the present invention is to provide a lighting apparatus capable of suppressing adverse effect resulting from heat generated by the semiconductor light emitting element.